Laura Giordano
Commission jgtraveler by ran yukino-d73yitm.png|Laura Giordano (left) and Marta Schneider (right) by Ran-yukino Laura Katia Kira Giordana-Mancini is daughter of the Italian mobster Peter Giordano, the most powerful crime boss in Earth's history. As a child, Laura's abusive uncle, Keith, raised her. Other relatives not tied to the mafia later on in life after Keith’s death looked after Laura’s younger brother, Janis, and baby sister, Eva. Keith had Laura’s mother, Marta Schneider, killed after she went to the police about her brother in-law's hand in David Mancini's death. David Andrew Mancini was Laura's husband who was murdered several days after their honeymoon. They have a son named David Jr. who lived with Alene Lansing. Alene was the revered Lunarian vigilante who saved the Space Station by uncovering the plot to assassinate the entire Mellis family. The crime was orchestrated by Naira I along with the secret organization known as the United Mercenary Organization of the Terran Elite (UMOTE). In the years after her alleged retirement, she resided in Sector C and watched after David Jr. while Laura was in college. It was Naira I who saw the need to have Laura taken care of on the Space Station but in the years that lead to her demise, Laura spent much of her late teenage years in and out of jail like Naira's daughter, Naira II, for leading a bad way of life. It was Alene and her vigilante group known as the Lunar Initiative (L.I.) that broke her and Naira II out of jail. Together they uncovered the conspiracy leading surrounding the Evanston Massacre. It was found that "Queen Saul" (Name given to her by the L.I.) had conspired with Giordano's Mafia, GUB, and UMOTE to off the Evanston family. While on the Space Station, Laura had trouble coping with the death of her first husband. Naira II became like a real mother to her, unlike Naira I. Unfortunately, Naira II's methods were the use of Nanotechnology to physically correct in Laura what her mother believed to be "Sin". Consequently, the effects were devastating, causing Laura to have a Multiple Personality Disorder (M.P.D.). Her mental instability caused by this technology created new problems but were only corrected after Laura's capture by UMOTE and hospitalization years later. Laura calls the Zyran Initiative (Z.I.) her family's "true mafia" even though Z.I. in fact the resurrected L.I., however, under Laura's jurisdiction the political correctness of that statement became evident. Years later, Laura inherits her father's mafia and then transforms them into a crime fighting organization that helped L.I.A. deal with interplanetary threats under it's new name, Giordano's Elites (G.E.). Far into the future, G.E. became the answer to UMOTE with the help of the Time Travelers' Administration (T.T.A.). Though the latter were looked upon as Time's law enforcement, G.E.'s place in the current timeline was to make sure UMOTE stayed underground. TTA recognized G.E.'s accomplishments back when they were known as the L.I. and considered the organization to be a worthy ally against UMOTE. The latter were known to be enemies of the space-time continuum along with Chimera Genetic Designs (C.G.D.). The name change of L.I. to Z.I. was changed to reflect the Space Station's new name now called Space Station Zyra. In his will, Gen. Mellis Sr.'s wanted the Space Station to be renamed from the "Lunar Space Station" to Space Station Zyra (or alternately, Rayloria). Upon his death of brain cancer a few years after the assassination attempt, his eldest daughter Zyra assumed command of the Space Station bearing her name. Zyra soon recognized that Naira II showed great leadership skills in helping her father in previous years as a L.I. operative and offered her a position in her cabinet as the station’s Defense Administer (Equivalent to Homeland Security and Secretary of State combined). The position was first offered to Alene but declined because of her distrust in politics. The position was also offered to Laura but she believed it was too much for her. Laura and the current L.I. members did believe Naira II would do a better job than her mother. Alene, however, was skeptic about the promotion. She saw that Naira II could have a tendency to become just like the woman they had fought for years. The nightmare became a reality after Kayleen reached Zyra in 2037 and the reemergence of UMOTE under Ivon Emmanuel several months later. Naira II's job as the DA became harder as more people moved to Zyra and the only way to make sure she doesn't get replaced was by making her potential replacements disappear. Naira II reluctantly accepted Ivon's help but unknowingly set herself at the top of L.I.'s blacklist. L.I. knew that the recent mysterious disappearances several Lead Security Advisors (L.S.A) was her doing but didn’t have enough proof. Laura, who went by the name "Madam Alda", fought criminals in places were L.I.A. couldn't. This included places like Internet Cafe's and Casinos that were outlawed on the Zyra but operated in secret in the security of Sector C. Sector C was regarded to many as a place more lawless any high crime area on Earth. Consequently, Z.I's reputation of making Sector C safer made them enemies to L.I.A. not because of their agenda but because their methods were reckless, causing damage to property and injuring civilians. During this time, Laura was attending RIAS, studying a similar discipline as Kayleen in the field of Holography. She also married Aaron Zyrc, a fellow Z.l. operative but because of her M.P.D., only one of her personalities, Kira, recognized that she is married to him. "Laura" still believed David Jr. is still alive and Katia is dating Gordon Daryl, nephew of Raylor Mellis Jr., and famous X-Games snowboarder. A few years later, Zyra is thrown into civil unrest thanks to Naira II's negligence, UMOTE's presence, Z.I.'s absence, and Kayleen's archrival and old high school classmate Lina Vera, who co-conspired with UMOTE to start this revolution. Their aim was to take the governmental authority from Zyra after jailing Naira II the deaths of many LSAs. The LSAs were those who worked closely with the DA but if the latter didn't do their job, the LSA would replace them under the order of Zyra (whose role was equiivalent to that of a President and Prime Minister). Laura at this time was in a mental ward after her capture. She also underwent the same procedure that made her mentally unstable. This time the medicine given to Laura made her a vegetable/zombie. It wasn't until Kayleen developed D.N.N.A.R did Laura recover and revert back to her true self. D.N.N.A.R was also able to comletely remove the memory suppressing power of the so-called "Sin Removal" nanites in Laura. Laura then escaped from the hospital with help from a robotic spider named after her mother Marta. Marta "MK1" Schneider was built by her 9 year old son, David Jr., several months after learning the truth about his mom thanks to Alene. This robot snuck into the heavily guarded facility covertly with her built in cloaking device and injected D.N.N.A.R into Laura's bloodstream via needle. Category:Books